Take apart hinges have been known for years however the construction of a two piece hinge that is preferably constructed from molded plastic where one piece includes a hollow cylinder and the pintle shaft portion is an integral part of the second piece, and wherein the two pieces can be disassembled by a specific shaft alignment is believed to be novel.